


Trust in the Wind and the Air

by TheKnightsWhoSayBook



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, gen being deep and stuff, meditating on the relationship between gods and mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSayBook/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSayBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing was easy. Trusting was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in the Wind and the Air

Stealing was easy, Gen had always thought. It was instinctive, it was quick, it was natural. For him.

(It was also meant for him, despite what his father might say.)

Trusting people was not. Gen trusted himself. He trusted his quick fingers and his natural talent and his grandfather's lessons. He trusted his mountain to hold him and the darkness to shelter him. But people, humans, were different, slippery and cruel and angry and, worse, sometimes smarter than him, and worse than that, sometimes taller than him.

(His cousins. He blamed his cousins. He suspected his cousins also blamed him.)

In the end, Gen realized years later, his ability to trust others had come from his ability to trust himself. He had to come fully to terms with every aspect of himself before he realized if he could trust his judgement, he could trust that of those he judged worthy-- _if_ he truly did believe he was infallible. 

(He didn't. But part of the trick was believing he did think that.)

Helen, Irene, Sophos, Costis. Trust was a strange and slippery thing, a tiled rooftop after rain.

(He would know, of course, all about slippery rooftops.)

And despite the effortlessness people associated with him, the fearlessness, the recklessness, the utter loyalty-- utter trust--

(His mother had fallen, after all.)

It had taken a while to trust the god of thieves.

(But now, now he danced on those tiles, at the top of the sky, at the edge of the earth, and threw himself off the ledge, and trusted that the clouds, the wind, the very air, would hold him.)


End file.
